Dare to Defy
by TheDarkRose22
Summary: There are Elves, Hobbits, Men, and many other creatures in Middle Earth. But there's one you don't hear about, Fairies, or... Fairy. There's only one left, her name- Azov, meaning controller, or controlled. She is both, and I am her. This is my story of the struggle through Middle Earth. A tale of love, betrayal, and loyalty. Legolas/OC Later on will be posting story for The Hobbit
1. Chapter 1

"Aragorn!" I shout. "The Shire is that way!" I point to the west. My light Fairy body moves swiftly to the direction I'm pointing. I feel a gruff hand on my arm. It still softly grabs me, but I am annoyed.

"We have no reason to go to the Shire, Azov. Especially to Hobbiton." Aragorn says, staring right into my dark brown eyes. "Why I even have a maiden like you on my quests boggles even _my_ mind."

"First, my friend, there is a perfect reason to go to the Shire. You made me miss Bilbo's birthday! I need to apologize! You rightly know that Bilbo has been my friend since that lovely time when he and the Dwarfs were going to slay that dragon. Second, you have a wonderful maiden like me on your 'quests', because I have skills that even you, my great king, do not. And you of all people should not be questioning my presence, considering that I have saved your life on more occasions then you dare to even count for sake of your pride. Stop questioning my value, you know how much I hate it."

"Then do not call me Aragorn. There may be people listening."

"We are in the middle of nowhere, Aragorn! I do not believe anyone is around for miles!"

"You know about your...condition. You do not know when..._He_...could be listening."

"Please. Do not bring that up." I hate it when anyone talks about my "condition." It makes me feel weak and helpless, even more then it burdens me with it's screaming pain.

"I am sorry, but it is the truth."

"Yes, I know. I just do not want it to be the truth." There is a silence before I sigh. "Are you willing to let me stretch my wings? It is very uncomfortable."

Aragorn sighs exhaustedly. "Yes, that is fine. Go ahead." I take my cloak off and my wings spread out. They are a dark blue color complete with lighter, transparent blue highlights on the outer side of them. They look like the wings of a butterfly. Every so often, there is a slight cut, hole, or some other battle scaring from past wars and quests. My clothes are not the traditional clothes of a woman, brown trousers and a black shirt. Throwing knives line both of my legs and a bow with a quiver of arrows hang at my side. Twin swords lay against my back, on either side of where my wings and spine connect. I shield my eyes from the sun.

"That is much better." I spread my wings out to their full length, about nine feet if stretched out all the way.

"I am sorry Azov, but no flying. We cannot risk it," Aragorn says. His eyes filled with a tired sadness. I let out a sharp breath through my nose before flapping my wings a few times. I fold them back behind me and I put on my cloak. I cover my face with the hood to mask my gender and, for that matter, my species. If it were to be found that I am a Fairy, I would most likely be killed on the spot for my wings. We have all been killed off. I am the only Fairy I've ever seen.

The markings that give me off are on my face. There are blue, wave-like drawings that run over the right side of my face. They are permanent, considering that I was born with them. My dark brown, almost black hair is braided into a bun that sits tightly against the back of my head. My shoes are knee high, brown laced boots. I hate wearing this. Men's clothing. Then again, I don't much like wearing dresses either. I prefer my traditional water Fairy outfit, blue leggings with a blue corset.

"Azov," Aragorn says, taking my shoulder in his hand, "I am sorry. Sorry that I am forcing you to go hidden like this. I am just worried about your well being. I do not know what I would do if you were to be killed."

"Yes Aragorn, I understand," I nod my head and give him a slight smile, "I am sorry for being so stubborn. I am just s-" I can hear a noise, as if the sound of hooves coming near us. "Aragorn, someone is coming." He grabs my waist and pulls me underneath a bush. My hood came off so I pulled it back over, as far as I could. I steady my breathing and I wait to see the person near us.

A white horse appears and my eyes flicker up towards the rider. There is only one person I know that rides a horse as beautiful and graceful as that horse. The rider has long gray hair and and graceful but old face. I squirm out of Aragorn's grip on me and I jump to the side of the horse, which startles before stopping.

"Gandalf!" I shout and laugh as the old wizard slides off his horse. I wrap my arms around his waist to hug him and he returns the hug.

"Gandalf," Aragorn chuckles as he climbs out of the bush, "we thought you were someone else. I apologize."

"Do not apologize, dear friend," Gandalf smiles and turns to me. His hand brushes the top of my hood and lets the hood fall. "Ah, there we are. Now the world can see your beautiful face." He smiles at me warmly and I blush, looking towards the ground. Of course he would say that.

He took me in when I was just a child, so very, very long ago. My village had been attacked, my parents killed after hiding me in a tree. I was left there to die, then Gandalf found me, riding through my village, surveying the damage done. I grew up with him until I finally got tired of staying in one place. That's when he told me about the adventure he was going to send a Hobbit and a group of Dwarves on. I begged him to let me go with them and in the end, I did. I went through the whole entire adventure, become great friends with the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. I had my first love on the trip, Kili, but then he... I saw him no more after the adventure. After that, I went to live with Thorin, Gloin, Balin, and the rest of the Dwarves that had accompanied Bilbo on his adventure. I stayed there for a while before taking rest in a new home, the elves of Lothlorien. Galadriel and I became great friends and we informed each other of everything. Not too soon after, I got word that Bilbo had had a nephew. I left Galadriel and went off to live with the Hobbit's. I helped raise Bilbo's nephew, Frodo, along with three other Hobbit's about his age; Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. I raised them until they were the age of twelve, when Frodo's parents drowned. I left them after a while and lived with the Rider's of Rohan, becoming the best of friends with Eowen. I also fell in love with Eomer, but that love could not be, for I could not bear the thought of him growing up, old, and dying while I stayed the same. Some of the Elves have the choice of becoming mortal, but I know of nothing for Fairies, and if there was something, I do not think I could use it. I soon left them and from then on, I found Aragorn and we became vast friends, going on quest after quest, never staying in the same place.

"Thank you, Gandalf," I smile gratefully at him. He clears his throat.

"I hope that the two of you are keeping busy," Gandalf asks. I exchange a quick look at Aragorn, catching his eye. We both laugh slightly. We had just gotten into some trouble a few days ago with some Orc's. There was a whole frenzy of them and we had to fight them off. We managed to get a few good scrapes in the process, much to our dislike.

"Yes Gandalf," Aragorn chuckles, "we have been keeping ourselves quite busy."

"Good," Gandalf says, glancing in between the two of us.

"Gandalf, what is your business here," Aragorn asks, "you never come across anyone without a reason."

"Yes," Gandalf states. He seems scared, something that I have not seen in him for what seems like a while, "on with business. I have come here on account of a favor I need. You may know that Bilbo's birthday was but a few weeks ago, which you sadly did not attend." I punch Aragorn's arm. "Anyway, Bilbo gave me his Ring, not entirely willing. You both know the Ring that I am talking of. I gave the Ring to his nephew, Frodo. Frodo-the dear boy-excepted this, but I am afraid that I have put him in mortal peril. He is heading on a journey to Rivendell where a council is to meet and decide on the fate of the Ring. What I am asking of you to do is go to the Inn of the Prancing Pony in Bree and wait for them there. You are to go undetected and not cause any trouble. You are to serve as protection and get them to Rivendell as safely as possible. When you get to Rivendell, if I have not met with you by then, you will see me there and you will both be part of the council. Do you both understand." Aragorn nods but I stand there in shock.

"Gandalf," I shyly ask, "do you think it wise to have a woman attend the council? Surely some of them will protest to my presence?"  
"It does not matter, my child," Gandalf says, "Azov, you have many talents and just because you are a woman does not mean that your abilities are hindered in any way. You _will_ attend this council, Azov, and if anyone does protest... well, just do what you normally do." Gandalf gives me a wink and I smile. "Now, I must be off!" Gandalf jumps on Shadowfax, preparing to leave. "Good luck, my friends." He place's a hand on my head and laughs.

"Good bye, Gandalf," Aragorn says. Gandalf places both hands on Shadowfax's mane and starts riding.

"So long!" I call after him. I then turn to Aragorn. "So, _Strider_. Let us go on this quest to find those ridiculous little Hobbits!" We set off on a journey that takes us three full days.


	2. Chapter 2

It was not an extremely difficult journey to go on, considering that we did not run into a single person. Very few words were exchanged between Aragorn and I on this small adventure. After getting to Bree, we settled down in the Inn of the Prancing Pony and waited.

The Hobbit's turned up two days later then we had expected them and they seemed more tired then ever. First they talked for a few minutes with the innkeeper. They did come in, however, and and quickly started a ruckus. I want to walk over to my old friends and give them a hug but Aragorn will not allow me. Frodo and Sam are sitting, very nervously, a few tables in front of where Aragorn and I are sitting. Pippin and Merry sit down with large mugs of beer, blocking my view of Frodo. I can hear them talking.

"Wha's that," Pippin asks Merry in his adorable accent that I absolutely fell for when I was helping to raise him. Pippin seems in shock by the size of Merry's pint of beer.

"This, my friend," Merry states excitedly, "is a pint."

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asks. "I'm getting one."

"You got a whole half already," Sam calls after Pippin. I bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"Oh boy," I giggle into Aragorn's ear, "that's why I love that Hobbit!" I see Sam look over at Aragorn and I, we stop talking and laughing and I go back to taking sips of my beer that sits in front of me. Frodo stops the bartender and seems to be inquiring about us. I see him mouth our names. 'Strider. Hydor?' Hydor is my code name, at least around these parts. I have many names, but I only like to go by Azov, the name I've had since birth.

Frodo seems to be falling asleep, passing out right on the spot. Pippin then starts telling people about Frodo, and Frodo looks genuinely scared. Frodo is running through the crowds of people, leaving a confused Sam and merry sitting at the table.

"I do hope that they don't do anything too stupid," I lean over and whisper in Aragorn's ear. He is smoking a pipe and watching the obnoxious Hobbit's almost anxiously.

"They are Hobbits, my dear Azov," Aragorn whispers back, smiling, "do they do nothing that is not even the least bit stupid?" I laugh quietly and go back to staring, with my hood covering my face entirely. If it were not that my hood was partially see-through from the inside, I would not be able to see them at all.

"Yes," I smile and whisper into Aragorn's ear, "I guess that could be made the truth." He smiles and I see his chest rise and lower with laughter before quickly stopping. He gasps and my head whips over to where Frodo is. Frodo trips. Aragorn and I both start when we see the Ring fly up into the air, and then it somehow lands on Frodo's finger. One second, Frodo is there, the next, he's disappeared. Aragorn and I both stand up quickly and we walk over to where Frodo used to be. I wince and let out a small scream, which is quickly covered by my hand. One of my episodes is happening.

I sprint up the stairs to the room which Aragorn and I have acquired. I close the door quickly before falling to the ground. I crawl into a corner and shove a pillow onto my mouth. I scream. I can see the eye. The eye of Sauron. It has haunted me for forever. My nails dig into the pillows and my back twists painfully. I scream again. My hood and cloak is ripped off by my hands, even though I barely know that I am doing it. My wings spread and I lift off the ground, only to fall quickly back down again. Sauron's voice is inside my head, but he is not speaking to me directly, but to someone else. Someone I can see vividly, who is sharing this horror with me, Frodo.

"You cannot hide," Sauron says to him. I claw my nails into something soft, feeling the blood trickle down my arms. Sauron speaks again, "I see you." Frodo is backing away from the eye, his face etched with fear. I scream for him, to help him, to save him. I try to move but I can't. My body is chained. It is chained to nothingness but I can still not move. "There is no life... in the void. Only... death." Something happens. Frodo is gone. The eye turns to me. "You are death. I welcome death to be a long lost friend. You will come to me in the end." I am gone, out of the vision. The terror is gone. I am alright. I look around. There is a ruined pillow, bloody floorboards, and a few scratches on the wall but other then that, the room is untouched. I look to my arms. There are four cuts where my nails had dug into the flesh. Blood is flowing from the cuts so I grab washcloths from the dresser in the room and I put them carefully on my self-inflicted wounds.

Quickly after, Aragorn comes into the room, gruffly pushing Frodo onto the floor. I try to start forward to help Frodo up but I am too weak. Aragorn's eyes flash quickly over to me and then back to Frodo. I am not surprised. I probably look like a mess, blood all over me, my wings showing... and my face. I am exposing myself but I don't care, Frodo grew up with me and soon, he will come to recognize me.

"What do you want," Frodo asks, sounding both scared and angry. He hasn't noticed me yet.

"More caution from you," Aragorn sighs, "that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing," Frodo says.

"Indeed," Aragorn growls. He walks over to the window to put out the candles. Frodo's eyes follow Aragorn but they land on me. He stares first at me, then at my wings. I can see realization dawning in his beautiful blue eyes. Aragorn carries out talking, "I can avoid being seen if I wish... even my friend with her wings can avoid it if she has to... but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you," Frodo asks, "and why is Azov with you?" My eyes grow wide and I wish to run over and give him a hug but I cannot, for my strength is only slowly returning.

"Are you frightened," Aragorn asks.

"Yes," Frodo states. I cock my head to the side in sympathy for the Hobbit that I have come to love.

"Not nearly frightened enough," Aragorn says, "we know what hunts you." Aragorn looks quickly over to me again and then back to Frodo, walking closer to him. The door opens quickly and Aragorn draws his sword. I reach for a throwing knife but wince in doing so, I sit back to where I was before. Sam, Pippin, and Merry barge into the room. Merry is carrying a candlestick, with the candles still burning in it and Pippin is carrying a barstool, which he seems to be struggling with while carrying it.

"Let him go," Sam shouts, putting up his fists, "or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Aragorn sighs, putting his sword back into it's place. I give a light cough to hide my laughter.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit," Aragorn states. Pippin, Merry, and Sam all look around for the person who coughed. They all look at me. Pippin almost immediately runs and jumps over onto me, where I let out a groan of pain before hugging him, then the rest follow promptly and before I know it, three Hobbits are encasing me with hugs. Aragorn tries to settle everything down. "But that will not save you." Aragorn turns back to Frodo. Pippin showers me with little Hobbit kisses, where I giggle and laugh. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." All of the Hobbit's stop fawning over me and they suddenly become serious at this statement.

"Miss A," Sam says sweetly. That was his nickname for me and his only. He is looking at my arms. "Oh, Miss A! You're hurt!"

"It's nothing I cannot fix, my little Samwise." I smile and nod for him to pay attention to Aragorn, but he takes the bloody rags away from my hands and tends to my wounds. I sigh gratefully.

"Come," Aragorn states. He had just made the beds to look like people were sleeping in them. He rushed us out of the room, "we must hide you." The Hobbit's follow Aragorn. Aragorn has an arm wrapped around my waist to keep me standing. We finally come to a room that is across from where the Prancing Pony is. Aragorn sits me down on the chair while all the Hobbit's decide to go to sleep all in the same bed. Aragorn's eyes are soft as he brushes my wounds with his hands. I can hear cloth tear and Aragorn tightly wraps the bandages around the cuts along my arms.

I gasp in pain, not from the bandages, but from a feeling of the Rider's coming. Aragorn grabs my shoulders and kisses me on the forehead. He is like a brother to me. Gandalf and him have always taken care of me.

The Hobbits are sleeping. I sigh and look at them. They have grown so much. They look peaceful as they sleep, almost as if nothing can hurt them. I tilt my head to one side and look around. Aragorn is restless- still- but restless. Everyone has a right to be nervous and at first, I cannot understand why the Hobbits are sleeping at time like this. They are Hobbits, I laugh to myself. Hobbits, the most durable creatures that I've ever seen, even compared to Dwarves. The Hobbit's can last through just about anything and still keep a merry attitude.

Frodo awakes and quickly sits up, crawling to the side of the bed and leaning off it. Sam wakes with a start. Then the rest of them quickly wake. I understand why. I can hear the sounds of swords stabbing something in the room across the street. The horses that they ride are startled and whinnying. Jumping around and neighing. Aragorn is sitting on the windowsill, watching the ordeal through the window. I can hear the angry screeches of the Riders.

"What are they," Frodo asks. Aragorn turns his head towards Frodo.

"They were once Men," I sigh, "Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." The Hobbit's shiver and then lay back down. "Do not worry, my lovely little Hobbits, we are safe for tonight."

"Yes," Aragorn says, "but tomorrow, we shall leave for Rivendell." We all slowly, one by one, drift to sleep.


End file.
